Addicted To You
by Take Me Back To Gallifrey
Summary: What happens when wwe's newest diva, Allie Dumas meets the legend killer? parings RandyOC, JohnAmy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Allie Dumas. Vinnie mac owns the rest.

Hi there guys this is just another new story that popped into my incredibly bored mind while I was parted from my net connection.

The raw and smackdown rosters are together in this story as they are in most of my stories. Allie Dumas is 21 years old and looks almost identical to Amy. Pairings are John/Amy and Allie/Randy. The title comes from the Kelly Clarkson song "Addicted."

**Addicted To You**

**Introductions and Invitations**

Amy Dumas walked along the hallway with a slight bounce in her step as she shot a sideways glance at the young woman walking to her left.

"Nervous?" Amy asked with a reassuring smile.

"A little, but I'm ok. At least I already know some people." She replied with a warm smile of her own as they walked into a room filled with Amy's fellow wrestlers. Amy cleared her throat to get their attention, which didn't work. She gave John a pleading look.

"Shut the hell up ya big bunch of losers, my girls got something to say." The champ said with a laugh.

"Thank you John" Amy said as she laughed at her boyfriend.

"You're welcome baby" he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Once everyone was quiet Amy stepped forward.

"I just wanted to introduce everyone to the newest WWE diva, my little sister Allie." Amy smiled as the young red headed woman who had come in with her stepped forward. She had the same brown eyes and red hair as her sister though her hair was a little shorter. Both Dumas sisters shared the same devilish smile.

Trish Stratus squealed happily and rushed forward to congratulate the young woman.

"Oh my god Allie why didn't you tell me you were getting a contract?" the blonde asked excitedly. Allie and Trish had been best friends since they first met 3 years ago.

"I was gonna tell you but I just wanted to wait till everything was signed, I didn't wanna jinx anything." Allie said as she hugged her friend.

Allie looked around the room; she never could get over how huge the guys were. She was just about to go and ask Amy something when the bluest eyes and cheekiest smile she'd ever seen caught her eye. Randy Orton was standing by the back wall with John but his eyes never left Allie. Trish noticed who she was looking at and giggled.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you guys to notice each other." Trish laughed. After all the times she'd visited Amy in different arenas Randy Orton was one of the few people she still hadn't met. Allie blushed and looked away.

"I don't know what you mean Trish." Allie said with a guilty smile on her face.

"Sure you don't" Trish laughed and grabbed her friends hand "come on, its time I introduced you guys." Before Allie had a chance to protest Trish had already pulled her over to where Randy was.

"Hey Orton, just thought you might like to meet Allie, its important we help her feel at home here don't you think?" Trish said with a smirk as both Allie and Randy shot killer looks at her. They had both at one time or another been victims of Trish's matchmaking so they knew exactly what she was up to.

Trish saw john laughing at her not so well disguised set up.

"John I think Amy might be looking for you." Trish said

"No she isn't" john replied, he wasn't about to miss this for anything.

"Yes she is" Trish said defiantly as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away.

Allie and Randy were left to stand in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"Um hi, I'm Randy Orton" Randy said as he held out his hand to her.

"Allie Dumas" Allie said as she shook his hand. She had to admit he was gorgeous and he really did have the bluest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hhmm Allie, that's a pretty name" Randy said. He was just as captivated by her as she was by him.

"Um thanks, its short for Alexandra" she blushed slightly.

"it suits you" Randy was trying to memorise every feature of her face, she was probably the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and he knew that sooner or later she was going to be his girlfriend, she just didn't know that yet. He noticed that she blushed a lot and looked at the floor when she was nervous.

"So do you have a match tonight?" she couldn't think of anything else to say to him but she wanted to keep talking to him. She liked the way he kept running his fingers through his hair. She'd heard all the stories about him from Amy and Trish, most of them weren't exactly good but right now she didn't care. The longer they stood here together, talking and flirting with each other the more she wanted him to kiss her. She couldn't believe she was thinking like this about a guy she'd only just met but there was just something about him that made her want him.

They spent 2 hours talking about anything and everything they could think of, neither of them wanting to leave until Randy had to go and get ready for his match. After they said their goodbyes Amy finally had a chance to talk to her sister again.

"So, you and Randy were getting on well" Amy said.

"Yeah, I like him" Allie replied, blushing again.

"Just be careful Allie, he's the kind of guy who likes the chase but believe me he gets bored once the chasings over." She was trying not to sound too much like a typical big sister.

"Don't worry so much sis, I'm a big girl now and I can't take care of myself, I can certainly handle a guy like Randy Orton."

She watched Randy's match and couldn't help smiling to herself as she watched it. She decided she wasn't going to wait for him to make the first move and went off to find his locker room. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he called in his deep voice as she opened the door. She had to catch her breath when she saw him standing there wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. His hair was still wet from the shower he'd just had, he looked stunning.

"Hi, that was a pretty good match" Allie said brightly as she closed the door.

"Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, the legend killer aims to please after all." He said with a cheeky smirk as Allie laughed.

"I bet you do." She said, returning his smirk as she played with her hair. Randy raised his eyebrows as he looked at her.

"I'll show you if you like." He said as he reached out and pulled her close to him for a passionate kiss. Just as they were getting carried away in their kiss Allie pulled back a little.

"How about you take me out to dinner, tomorrow night?" she knew he wasn't going to say no.

"Tomorrow night? Ok but you know I really can't wait until then." He said as he leaned in for another kiss. She pulled away from him again.

"To be continued" she said with a devilish smile as she left his locker room.


	2. First Date

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but Allie Dumas.

Ok this is part 2 of my Allie Dumas story. Not an awful lot happens in this chapter other than the preparation for Allie and Randy's first date but things are going to start getting a little more dramatic in the next chapter.

**Addicted to you**

**First date.**

They next morning Allie woke up early. It took her a few seconds to remember where she was, she didn't think she would ever get used to spending so much time in hotels. Today was a big day, she had a date with Randy that night and she had to look perfect, she really liked Randy.

She threw on some jeans and a plain pink t shirt, grabbed all her other clothes and headed for Amy's room. She and Amy had a tradition of helping to chose each others first date clothes, Allie had done the same for Amy before her first date with John. She knocked and opened the door. Amy was already awake and dressed but John was still asleep, his feet were sticking out from under the covers.

"Ames I really need your help." Allie said as she threw the pile of clothes onto the bed beside John.

"And a very good morning to you too sis." Amy laughed.

"Good morning Amy. Now please help me, I have no idea what to wear tonight." Allie started picking clothes up, looking at them, sighing and throwing them down again as Amy laughed.

"Well the first thing you need to decide is do you wanna wear a dress, a skirt and top or trousers and a top?" Amy asked as she began going through Allie's clothes with her.

"Hhmm, I don't know, maybe I'll wear a dress." Allie was sorting the clothes into different piles. Amy held up a black strapless dress.

"What about this one?" Amy asked.

"No, too plain." Allie replied. By the time they had moved on to going through Amy's clothes John was awake.

"When did this place turn into girlie central?" John asked with a yawn.

"Sorry baby, maybe you should go and get some breakfast or something coz I think we're gonna be a while." Amy said as she kissed her boyfriend. 10 minutes later and John was dressed and heading downstairs to get something to eat as the girls continued to go through the piles of clothes, giggling like a pair of hyenas as they did so.

It took the girls another 20 minutes to find the perfect dress. It was a short pink dress, Allie's favourite colour and had spaghetti straps. Allie loved it as soon as she tried it on. It hung perfectly on her, hugging her curves in all the right places and showed just enough flesh. She hoped Randy would like it.

"I think I have shoes that match somewhere." Amy said as Allie took the dress off again.

"Thanks Ames. Ok, what am I gonna do with my hair?" Allie sat down in front of the mirror as Amy started trying different styles on her hair. After 30 minutes of hair talk the still hadn't decided on anything and Amy was getting hungry.

"Why don't we work on this later, I don't know about you but I'm ready for some breakfast."

The girls found John sitting at a table with Randy. Allie's heart almost jumped into her throat when she saw him. Randy's hand brushed her leg as she sat down and he flashed her that smile of his. She got goosebumps when she looked at him. Amy and John were talking at the other side of the table so Randy leaned closer to Allie.

"I hope you like Italian food." Randy whispered to her. Allie wondered if her goosebumps could get goosebumps.

"Lucky for you I love Italian food." She whispered back as she absentmindedly twirled her hair around her fingers. He couldn't be sitting any closer to her if he tried, she could smell his cologne and it suited him.

"So what else do you like apart from Italian food?" Randy asked with a flirtatious smile. Allie really wished they weren't in a room full of other people right now.

"Ask me that again later and I might tell you." She giggled. She wanted him so badly right then but she wanted to make him work for her, if he loved the chase so much.

"I'll hold to that you know." He was staring straight into her eyes. He leaned forward; she could feel his breath on her face as he kissed her. She'd never been kissed like that in her life; it was the hottest kiss, sweetest and most gentle kiss. They would've stayed like that forever if it wasn't fro everyone around staring at them. To say that they both looked a little flushed when they broke apart would be an understatement. Allie blushed and looked at the floor but she couldn't quite hide the smile on her face. She felt like she'd just been caught cheating at school.

"So I'll pick you up at 8?" Randy asked as he tried not to look too pleased with himself.

"8 sounds fine." Allie said, still looking at the floor and trying not to laugh as Randy left.

Amy's eyes never left her sister, the look on her face reminded Allie of a mother cat.

"What?" Allie asked with a slightly guilty smile.

"Allie you were practically sitting in his lap, in fact I was wondering why you didn't just lap dance for him, I'm sure he would've loved that." She didn't like the idea of her baby sister getting involved with Randy Orton, she'd seen him practically sleep his way round the world and she'd never really liked him but if he made Allie happy then she would just have to live with it.

"Ha, who are you to talk? You aren't exactly an angel yourself you know." Allie said as she stood up and stormed up to her room. She knew Amy was only trying to protect her but she didn't want to be protected, all she wanted was Randy. She couldn't explain it; there was just something about him. She wanted to be with him, kiss him and make love to him.

A few hours later Amy and Allie had apologised to each other. They were in Allie's room with her make up and hair stuff spread out across the bed. They'd finally decided to put her hair up but leave 2 strands curled at either side of her face. Amy had found the shoes that matched the dress Allie was wearing. Allie looked at herself in the mirror.

"What do you think?" she asked Amy.

"I think you're gonna drive him wild." Amy said as she double checked Allie's hair.

"Thanks Ames. I know you're not happy about this but I really do like him and I know he likes me."

"As long as he makes you happy then I'm happy sis." Amy hugged her sister just as there was a knock at the door.

Allie took a deep breath and opened the door. Randy looked gorgeous in a dark suit and white shirt. She saw him look her over before he said anything. She was pretty sure he liked what he saw.

"Hi, ready?" he asked as he placed his hand on her back. She got goosebumps again.

"Ready when you are. Later sis." Allie said as she walked out of the door with Randy.

They had dinner at a quiet little Italian restaurant. Randy kept playing with Allie's hands which gave her even more goosebumps. They talked for a while about anything they could think of. Allie knew she was rambling a little, it was another one of her little nervous habits but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to shut herself up.

"Sorry, I kind of talk too much when I'm nervous." She blushed and looked down. Randy leaned forward and lifted her face up to his and caught her lips in an amazing kiss. It was the kind of kiss that could make her go weak at the knees. Randy pulled back a little.

"Why don't we head back to the hotel?" Randy asked as he smiled a little. Allie knew exactly what he had in mind.

"Ok, your room or mine?" Allie giggled as she took his hand.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other once they got to Randy's room. Allie took the pins out that were keeping her hair up as Randy ran his fingers through her shoulder length red hair. Allie unbuttoned Randy's jacket and threw it on the floor, his shirt followed it very soon after. She ran her hands over his chest and traced the outline of his tattoos. Randy kissed her neck as he slowly unzipped her dress and slid the straps down off her shoulders. It wasn't long before her dress was on the floor next to his clothes as she giggled and he ran his hands all over her body.

* * *

ok guys i know this chap sucked a bit but i hope you can all see past the sucky parts lol. i hope it was as good as the first chapter.


End file.
